Chimera
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: Byakuran has obtained the TriNiSette, and now he spreads a dangerous virus in order to gain control. Irie is one of the infected. 10051. Sort of AU
1. Infection

Ryu- Well, I was inspired to write this fiction by two things. One, was how to get a fiction with Irie as a puppy, at at least close to one, and two, I had watched I Am Legend, and thought that a sickness could be one way that Byakuran can take over the world that he hadn't yet.

Now I might not be as committed to this fiction cause I'm doing another, and I'm posting it now because I want to see how people think of it.

* * *

**Infection**

Much time had past since that person, no, 'phenomenon' "Ghost" had arrived, taking the victory for Millefiore.

Ghost had been inhumane, but that was an understatement. Ghost was not human, and he surely did not hold back in his attack. Even though the other Funeral Wreaths suffered damage, Byakuran had showed up right after the last component was obtained, the Vongola Sky ring.

Everyone tried one last try to achieve victory and and save not only themselves, but billions of other people as well. They could not, and everyone watched as the final ring was put in place.

The three sets shined brightly, and would have been beautiful, had not been for the image of a destroyed world that flashed in everyone's minds.

The glow faded, and Byakuran stood there, a smile on his face, and the words "Kill them" that had followed after, but those orders were not achieved, as there were another glow, but under the Vongola Family and its allies.

Everyone closed their eyes, and when they opened them, everyone was in a meadow, far from the world's new "God", but their escape had brought a severe sacrifice.

In protecting everyone, Uni had used the last of her power and had died. Her last words had been "I'm sorry." and then she closed her eyes for the final time.

Uni's body had been cremated using the flames of the Varia, and then buried, in a jar made of zero point breakthrough ice, under a oak tree. After that, everyone payed their final good byes and then left to find a safe haven.

Not long after the escape, Byakuran had begun his destruction. This time, it was in the form of a deadly virus.

This virus was unpredictable, but it cause great pain, and not only that, if people survived, they would obey Byakuran without objection, seeing as how their human minds were torn and eaten by the animalistic minds now present.

The infected survivors did not attack the one who had caused all of this, but only things that moved and lived. It was hard to tell whether an animal had rabies, or the virus, but either way, no good came from it.

People were infected, and there were only two outcomes. The first was death, the other was enslavement. Not many were safe, because the virus also enhanced the infected senses. People had to live in filth, and horrid stench to mask their scent. People also killed their pets in fear of them also being infected.

This virus could not be contained, for, it infected every living thing. From plants, to animals. This virus cause many casualties whether it be because of the virus itself, or because of the infected attacks. This virus was known as "Chimera".

Chimeras are a mix of animals, and that is what the virus is. The virus spreads fast once in the body, and once it has every vein, every inch of flesh, it begins.

First a person breaks out in furious fever, so that the flesh can soften up. Then, the animal shows itself. Depending on the animal, the infected can receive a tail, ears, or maybe lose limbs, thumbs, or bones. The changes have different stages.

The first stage, you still look human, but as time goes on, and the virus finishes its purpose, you will no longer look like a human.

All this information was obtained when the former Black Spell member, Nosaru, was bit by a non lethal, but infect snake.

All everyone could do was watch helplessly, and when he showed no signs of dying, Gamma took it upon himself to end Nosaru's suffering. They had another funeral days after Uni's.

Since then, everyone was careful and wary of animals. They only approached animals for meat, calmed by the fact that the virus can be subdued by Dying Will flame. So a small cut, suspected of infection, could be burned, as long as it was a shallow wound.

Months past, and still Byakuran did not show his face. Everyone assumed that Byakuran was enjoying everyone's suffering, especially Vongola, but at least this allowed them to try to do something.

Currently everyone was headed at what was an established anti-Chimera zone. At least there, everyone could rest, but first, they had to get there.

As they walked, there was suddenly a growl. Everyone stopped, and immediately saw a wolf, but not just any wolf, an infected one, grown to the height of an adult human.

A battle ensued, and in the end, the only injuries were cuts and bruises. Tsuna decided that they should rest and eat, everyone agreed. They cut the head off, and made sure to cook the wolf well, even if it meant over cooking it.

Irie had finished first, and went to examine the head. Tsuna was worried, but Irie said that he was fine, and his old injuries were gone. Tsuna sighed and allowed Irie to go.

This had been routine, every confirmed infected animal they killed, Irie examined in order to figure out what changed in the animal. So far, it had mainly been moose, deer, rabbits, snakes, and rodents. This wolf was a first in many ways.

One, it was the first wolf infected, and two, it was huge. Normally animals couldn't take such stress and died after the first stage. So now Irie was really intrigued.

Too bad Irie never heard of the saying that even when a wolf is dead, it'll still have one last bite. Irie had to muffle his cry of pain when the jaws clamped down on his ankle. With a strained tug, Irie pried the jaws off and kicked the head away.

Irie tried to stay calm and reasoned that the flames used to cut off the head took out the virus, and all Irie needed to do was clean the wound with the flame treated water.

Unfortunately, Irie did not know that further into the process, the virus becomes stronger, and thus the water did not work, where it would have had the animal been in the beginning stages, but also because the jaws pierced deep.

So Irie cleaned the wound, bandaged his ankle, and went to bed. Giving slight good nights before falling a sleep, though he didn't stay a sleep for long.

Stronger virus, means faster spread time, and faster spread time, means that the first stage begins.

Tsuna had been passing by, and suddenly, his intuition flared. Tsuna knew immediately that something was wrong, when he saw Irie.

Irie was sweating profoundly, and was panting heavily. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and his body was on fire.

"Irie-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna said as he put his hand on Irie's forehead. "Ah, you're burning up." Tsuna said.

Tsuna's voice brought Yamamoto over, whose foot accidentally hit Irie's ankle. Getting a inhuman whimper from Irie's lips. This everyone heard, causing them to freeze.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said, and this was all Tsuna needed as he pulled Irie's pant leg up, ripped off the bandages and gasped.

"That bite looks like it came from that wolf." Yamamoto said in a serious tone, and no smile was present.

Suddenly, Gokudera came running in. "Tenth, look at the wolf head, there's blood on its-" Gokudera stopped when he caught sight of Irie.

Before anyone could say anything, a scream ripped through the air, then crackling noises followed. As Irie's body jerked from the pain, everyone was shocked.

"I've never seen it work so fast." Spanner said as he stepped closer.

Everyone watched, able to do nothing as Irie's human ears shrunk into his head, and ears appeared at the top of his head. Arms lengthened, causing the skin to rip, Irie's jaw unhinged, then hinged back on, new teeth, no fangs now visible.

A tail slithered from Irie's pants, and bones reshaped and moved some centimeters. All this, and Irie's throat was becoming raw.

"We have to do something!" Tsuna shouted, making Irie flinch.

"The only thing we can do is get rid of the trash." Xanxus said. Everyone grew silent, the only noise being Irie's sobs and screams.

"Voi! I'll do it." Squalo said, brandishing his sword, but before Squalo could even get close, Irie suddenly reared up, and tackled Squalo.

Everyone reacted, but could not get close as Irie was on all fours, and growled. Everyone could see his eyes, fading from green to blood red.

Suddenly, Irie lunged at the girls standing to the side, but suddenly, was hit by Xanxus' flames. This saved the girls, but allowed an escape path for Irie, which he took.

"IRIE-KUN!" Tsuna shouted as he watched Irie run off on all fours.

Alas, Irie could not stop, as he was currently in a mental battle with the animal. If Irie was going to die, he wanted to die with friends, but the animal did not listen and continued running, the only thing to stop it after hours of running, were sudden blasts at it's feet.

Animal Irie was thrown onto its back, and knocked unconscious, while three figures came up to it, one speaking into a communicator.

"Byakuran-sama, we found something you might like."

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- And that's all for now. Please let me know how you think.


	2. Taming the Animal

Ryu- Okay, due to last week being Lunar New Year, I didn't have time to update, but now I do, and I've made it longer.

**shizu Fumikari – **He didn't turn into a werewolf, it's not like that really, as for the expression, it doesn't really mean it like that, I just made it literal, and as for the end, I haven't decided.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yes, anything can happen in a AU fiction, and as for the spelling of that word, I used a certain translation, and now I researched it, and have the most known spelling.

**simply anonymous – **It never is good if you're in that kind of situation.

**blues n' blush – **Yes, oh the wonders of what the sentence could mean.

* * *

**Taming the Animal**

The three figures were Byakuran's Funeral Wreath members, Bluebell, Zakuro, and Kikyo. They had seen Irie running, and decided to capture him.

Unfortunately for them, it wouldn't be so easy. The virus changes many things in the human body, so a blow that would have knocked a normal person out for a few hours, only knocks out a heavily infected person for a few minutes.

So when Kikyo tried to pick Irie up, he was met with fangs sinking into his hand. Kikyo scowled, and backhanded Irie, who landed on his back, and scrambled some feet away.

Eyes faded to green, then back to blood red again in an instant, but the Funeral Wreath members saw it.

"Oh, it seems he has retained some of his human mind" Kikyo said.

"How troublesome." Zakuro said.

"Just beat the snot out of him!" Bluebell shouted.

As the Funeral Wreath members watched, wondering what to do, Irie had his own little problems. It was hard to focus on little things anymore, because the other mind was pushing him away, or digging through his own mind.

At the moment Irie's eyes changed color, the animal had a look into Irie's memory. These three humans, or not humans are dangerous. The animal knew from looking at Irie's memories that the appearances of them before are different now.

The animal could tell, that these not humans were like it, but also not like it. They had been infected, yet they were themselves.

Although this information was troubling, the animal moved it aside for later, merely noting that it would not be able to infect them.

The animal mainly focused on the danger factor of these, not humans. What made them not human, not only because of the virus, but also because of what lay hidden under those clothes.

The animal didn't know what it was, but from the human mind of its body, it could tell that the three not humans were dangerous, and that the teal haired one, yes it could see color, almost killed its body.

So the animal decided that the only option that it could do (and be pleased with), was flight, and it did just that.

The Funeral Wreath members acted when Irie started running away, and Kikyo merely chuckled at the slight sense of deja vu.

"I guess a slight wound would be okay." Kikyo said as he fired a projectile toward Irie, but because the animal looked through Irie's memory, it knew what would happen, and dodged, gaining no injury.

"That mutt sure is smart." Zakuro said.

"Speaking of mutts, what kind of mutt is he?" Bluebell said as she did a little twirl while her flame powered shoes propelled her forward.

"Judging by the ears and tail, a wolf, and since Irie's hair hasn't changed color that much, it could be a red wolf." Kikyo said.

"A wolf is still a wolf. So it doesn't matter." Bluebell said.

"That is correct." Kikyo said as he pulled out some sort of remote, and pressed a button.

The effect was immediate, as the infected Irie clutched his head in pain, and started to shake his head violently.

"Good thing we don't have sensitive hearing, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to use that." Zukuro said as he rushed forward and hit Irie on the head.

"You know, that would have killed him." Bluebell said.

"But it didn't." Zakuro said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as he's alive, we can bring him to Byakuran-sama." Kikyo said as he hoisted the limp body over his shoulder.

Sometime later...

The animal could feel something, no, someone petting its head. It growled, and snapped at the hand, but was rewarded with a shock to its body.

It was coming from its neck, so it clawed there, only earning a more severe shock. After some moments of pain from the collar, it knew from Irie's memory, it knew fight was not an option, so it lay down, and finally got a look at whoever was petting its head. When the image finally set him, blood red eyes changed to green.

"B-Bya-Byaku-ran-sa-san." The name slipped from Irie's lips, and instantly, green eyes changed to red, and Irie's body moved to get away, but suddenly found itself pinned to the bed (the animal found out).

"Here I thought I would be getting a pet Shou-chan, but this is even better. It seems you were able to resist the virus, to an extent. From the analysis, it said it's been around six hours since you were first infected, that's more than enough time for the virus to take over your mind completely, but it seems you still have some traces of you original mind." Byakuran said as he watched the infected Irie struggle under his hold.

The animal would take no more, and began to claw at Byakuran's hand. Said person chuckled and did something unexpected, he ripped off the collar and changed into a full grown white tiger. Next, Byakuran's jaws found their way around Irie's neck, a hidden threat.

"Shou-chan is so interesting. Not only were you able to resist the control of the virus, you were also able to resist the great changes and the instinct to listen only to me." Byakuran said as he changed back to his human form, mouth still at Irie's neck.

Then Byakuran moved to get something from his pocket, and before Irie could react, a needle found its way into his neck. Now the other mind, as Irie had called it, faded away, leaving a mentally exhausted Irie behind. Red eyes turned back to green eyes.

"Hm, since Shou-chan has resisted so much, I wonder if he will be able to resist his new instincts." Byakuran said as he began pulling Irie's pants down.

Irie gasped, and tried to move away, but there was residual pain from the virus' effects, so Irie could do nothing as all his clothes were (forcibly) removed. Soon, the two were naked, and Irie was flipped onto his back.

Irie once again tried to move away, but was stopped when two fingers forced their way into him, cause Irie to gasp in pain.

As Byakuran began to move his non-lubricated fingers in Irie, he spoke. "Hm, animals don't have lubrication. I wonder if I should be nice and apply some." Byakuran said. As Byakuran did these things, he didn't miss the fact that Irie's tail was slowly finding it's way in between Irie's legs. "I guess Shou-chan can be more human." Byakuran said as he took out a vial and poured it's contents onto his length.

Then, moving Irie's tail out of the way, Byakuran plunged into Irie, causing a yelp to escape from Irie's lips.

Byakuran did not move once he was inside Irie. He took the chance to observe Irie, and had these results. Irie was taking in sharp intakes of air, while whimpers occurred between each inhale. Irie's wolf ears were pressed against his head, and Irie's body was shaking.

Byakuran frowned, he liked the fact that he would be getting the pet he always wanted, but the way Irie was acting, he would need to fix that.

Once Byakuran had looked at Irie long enough, he began to move in and out, gaining slight moans every now and then.

As Byakuran thrust, he moved to Irie's nipples, and took one into his mouth, the other between his index finger and thumb.

Now Irie was no longer whimpering, and the moans were becoming more frequent. Byakuran decided to make things go quicker, as he increased his pace, and let his other hand travel to Irie's balls, and began to knead them between his knuckles and fingers.

This got Irie moaning more, and Irie's hands finding there way to Byakuran's back. Byakuran released the nipple from his mouth, and hissed. He would need to get used to Irie's claws, the other option wouldn't be considered at all. Plucking his sweet Shou-chans claws would only cause unnecessary pain.

So because Byakuran's mouth was free, he gave one last lick on Irie's nipple, and began to trail his lips up Irie's chest, leaving butterfly kisses and warm saliva. When Byakuran got to Irie's neck, he gave a slight nip, making Irie whine.

As Byakuran traveled his way up Irie's body, he felt Irie's length poking his stomach, and knew Irie was about to release. So Byakuran moved his hand from Irie's balls and began to stroke the length.

Irie moaned, and began to thrust in time with Byakuran's own thrusts. He was nearly there, and would only need a few more thrusts.

Back near Irie's neck, Byakuran gave a slow lick to Irie's cheek, then moved onto Irie's ear. The ear felt like velvet, and when Byakuran licked them, they flicked, brushing against his face. Byakuran chuckled and caught one in between his teeth, and began to nibble. Right at the moment Irie gave a drawn out moan, and released his essence onto Byakuran's hand and stomach.

A few more thrusts from Byakuran, and he too came, spilling his warm essence into Irie, and causing small moans to escape when he pulled out of Irie.

Byakuran took the moment to take a look at his handy work. Irie's eyes were half lidded, his tail moved side to side slowly, Irie's saliva coated and sweaty chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale.

Byakuran chuckled, and moved Irie onto his side. Irie turned his head to see what Byakuran was going to do, but did not need to as Byakuran turned into his tiger form and nipped at the back of Irie's neck. The results were immediate, as Irie changed form to a small wolf pup.

But due to the sudden change, Irie began to whimper from the sudden change. Byakuran remedied this by gently licking the pup form of Irie, a silent message that Irie would have to get used to it.

So once Irie had stopped whimpering, Byakuran picked Irie up by the scruff in his jaws, and walked out of the room. He would have to buzz in the cleaners later as he headed toward his room.

Though Irie was tired, he could still think. From what Irie could see, the hallways had bare concrete floors, and Irie could tell why. There were claw marks every where, and tiled floors would only get wrecked.

Irie also noted that the ceiling was high eye, and wondered if the virus had gone that far to change people into those tall animals.

The rest, from what Irie saw, everything had been fitted to tend to the needs of animals, and also from what Irie could smell, there were many animals, or infected people, in this case.

Finally, Byakuran made it to his room, locked the door, and deposited Irie onto the king sized bed. Unlike the rest of the place, this room was finely furnished, and there was a tiled floor. When Byakuran changed back, he knew why. Byakuran had his complete human form, there were no claws, ears, or tail.

But this was all Irie could think as he yawned. Byakuran chuckled and picked him up. "Aw, Shou-chan is tired. I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to take you to the vet." Byakuran said said.

While Irie's eyelids had seemed heavy, they snapped right open. 'Why do I need to go to the vet?!' Irie shouted in his mind.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter.


	3. Learning

Ryu- Well, here is yet another chapter, please enjoy.

**Yami Darkness of Dark – **Oh yeah, I see. Guess it must have sleep, cause that's how I talk sometimes. Guess I'll need to make sure my way of talking doesn't get through again.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yes, most people, would love to cuddle something as cute as a puppy!Shou-chan, and yes, I will update weekly.

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune – **Much happens at the vet.

**Insane Teddy Bear – **Irie still has his human form. You'll find out when you read.

* * *

**Learning**

The next day, Irie woke up to someone putting something around his neck. When he opened his eyes, it was Byakuran, and the thing around his neck was a collar, a normal one, and before Irie could yip in protest, Byakuran latched a leash to the collar and smiled.

"Okay Shou-chan, time to go to the vet." Byakuran said as he tugged on the leash.

But remembering a certain documentary that he had watched as a teenager, going to the vet wasn't pleasant, for the animal. So Irie decided not to move an inch.

"Now Shou-chan, don't be difficult." Byakuran said as he moved toward Irie while smiling, although the aura that Byakuran was projecting didn't quite match the smile.

Irie yelped and tried to get away, but due to his size, he couldn't. Irie tried really hard, and just as Byakuran was an arm's reach away, Irie felt himself changing, and suddenly found himself in his human form again, albeit, still naked, Irie made a break for it.

Although Byakuran had been surprised that Irie had been able to change, Byakuran was able to quickly react by tugging on the leash quite forcible, causing Irie to fall back, and allow for Byakuran to be able to grab Irie's neck.

Irie once again felt himself changing, along with a tingling sensation as his form shrunk back to the size of a puppy, but he didn't just do nothing, he began struggling, but Byakuran held him tight.

"Shou-chan, in this form, you can't do much. That's why I had incorporated certain things into the virus, like the calming affect that happens if an animal bites the neck of another. Well, instead of the calming affect, you just turn into the child form." Byakuran said.

So, as Byakuran said, all Irie could do was wait for him to be taken to the vet, and hoped that some of the procedures that he had seen back then, had changed to something more pleasant.

Soon, they had reached the veterinarian wing of the whole building, and from Irie's view, it didn't look like one. There weren't any thermometers, stethoscopes, muzzles, anything he had seen back in that documentary.

"Ah, Byakuran-sama. What can I do for you." A man said once he saw Byakuran.

"I need you to check over Shou-chan." Byakuran said as he held up said person, er, wolf.

"Ah the infected we received yesterday. Check up is not needed, since he has passed the analysis of our scanners." Irie breathed a sigh of relief. "But he will need to take the vaccinations." The man said.

'What!?' Irie shouted in his mind.

So Irie was placed on a metal table, while the man went to get what he needed, and when he did come back, he was carrying a case, and from that case a needle full of unidentified substance was produced. The man pushed the plunger up slightly, and some of the liquid squirted out.

"Ah, there we go. Now to inject into the rear of the animal." The man said as he grabbed hold of Irie and began to move the needle closer.

While needles didn't scare Irie, there were two problems with this situation. One, Irie's instincts were telling Irie to get away, and two, the substance was going to be injected via a place that Irie was sensitive about, so Irie did the only thing he could do, which was bite the man.

The man dropped both Irie and the needle, and had a grim look on his face. Then he turned to Byakuran, beginning to sweat, he spoke. "Byakuran-sama, you gave him the serum, right?"

"Yes." Byakuran smiled, and the man let go of the breath he was holding. "But that doesn't mean Shou-chan isn't a carrier." Byakuran said, and the man once again had the grim look.

"B-Byakuran-sama, don't you have the antidote?" The man said.

"No." The man's face fell. "And even if I did, it wouldn't take affect quick enough, because the level of the virus that Shou-chan was infected with was quite high, so even the stopping serum won't help because it has a delayed affect when the virus is first introduced to the body. I guess the others will get their fresh meat today." Byakuran said, and right when he ended, the man fell to the ground, withering in agony.

Pressed a button on the wall, and two large bulls came in and dragged the man away, leaving a indifferent Byakuran, and a shocked Irie, but the silence didn't last long as Byakuran picked up the needle off of the table and turned to Irie.

"Don't worry, he'll get a swift death, and if you don't want that to happen again, don't bite anyone." Irie nodded. "Now, to give you your vaccine." Byakuran said as he brought the needle closer to Irie, who yelped and tried to run away, but Byakuran was able to grab hold of Irie. "Don't worry Shou-chan, I earned a diploma, in medical studies, in another world, so there's nothing to worry about." Byakuran said.

Irie didn't have much time to respond as he felt the needle enter him, and then feeling the liquid being injected afterwards. Irie's ears pressed against his head, and he began to shake, not liking the sensations that the needle gave. Now Irie really understood why pets didn't like going to the vet.

Sometime later, Byakuran had finished giving Irie his vaccinations, and the two were walking in the hallway. (Irie had changed back to his somewhat human form, due to the wolf ears and tail, and had been given clothes to wear, much to Byakuran's disappointment. The clothes are somewhat akin to the old uniform that Irie used to wear) Suddenly, Irie heard a loud noise in the air and jumped.

"Oh, some new 'Chimeras' are in. I'll need to observe the procedures, and I'll be sure to remember to give you some noise separators for your ears. So why don't you walk around, and remember" Byakuran paused, his aura turning somewhat deadly. "All my subordinates, save the scientists and doctors, have been treated with Chimera." That was all Byakuran said before he walked off in another direction, but the message was clear. "Try escaping, and my minions will be after you."

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, that's all for now, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. Discovering

Ryu- Well, here is yet another chapter from me, and please note, this is straying from the actual storyline (and is slightly AU), so anything the fans know, the characters may not know, and so on.

**Echo54*7 – **Maybe he did, and I'm glad you like this fiction.

**shizu Fumikari – **Well, getting shots aren't really pleasant, especially if you get one in your rear. As for the collar, it marks Irie as his possession.

* * *

**Discovering**

So Irie was left to do whatever he liked, as long as he didn't try to escape. Irie didn't want to think about the consequences that would happen if he tried to escape, and fail.

Suddenly, Irie picked up a scent, that smelled quite pleasant. So he decided to follow it, and came to dual doors. On the other side, there were noises of animals, eating perhaps. Irie didn't think anything of it until he went through the doors, until he quickly rushed back out, and away from the room, and soon reached another.

This room seemed like the kitchen, for the "normal" subordinates. Despite seeing something gruesome, Irie could not get rid of the hungry feeling that he had suddenly gained. So Irie picked up and apple, but before he could bite it, he scent caught Irie's attention.

At first Irie thought he was imagining things, but then Irie got a bigger whiff. The apple smelled like decomposing flesh, but just as soon as Irie thought that, it went away, to be replaced by it's normal scent.

Then it dawned on Irie, he had just discovered something new. The virus messes with your senses, and leaves one with a flipped mind.

From Irie's theory, something delightful to a normal person would be disgusting to an infected person, and vice versa for something disgusting.

Now Irie knew why the infected people, now known as "Chimeras" , were attacking normal people, and sometimes eating them.

Irie wondered if taste would be affected, and tried it. He took a bite from the apple, and then gagged. Just like when he smelled the apple, at first the apple tasted bloody, and who knows what, but the taste faded to the normal apple flavor. Irie could only guess that because his case was special, he had these effects on his body.

Soon, Irie finished his apple, and went on his way, away from all the food. Apparently, the time it took to shift the senses depended on the object, and Irie didn't want to be smelling the scent of steak coming from the Chimeras', meals, or the smell of putrid flesh from the normal stuff.

So, as Irie walked along the clawed marked hallways, he suddenly had the feeling he was being stalked, as the hairs on his neck stood on end.

Irie assumed it was a predator of wolves, but Irie couldn't think of any animal, and wouldn't need to as something pounced on him.

As Irie faced the floor, he could feel the claws of the predator, but they weren't really digging into him, like he thought might happen.

Then, the next thing that happened was that Irie was flipped onto his back, to face a tiger, with its colors inverted.

"Um,er, hello." Was all Irie could think of to say.

The tiger didn't say anything, Irie didn't expect it to. What Irie did expect the tiger to do was kill him, but it didn't do that either.

It just looked at him, and then at his neck, well, more like the collar around his neck. Irie wasn't sure if the tiger was reading it, or just staring at it.

One could read "Shou-chan is property of Byakuran" in a few seconds, but maybe the virus also affects the knowledge part of the brain.

Suddenly, the tiger put its nose closer to Irie, and began to inhale. It seemed harmless, that is until the tiger went too far south.

"Oh-Ah! I think that's enough." Irie said as he scrambled away and tried to leave, but before he could walk three feet, he was pounced upon again, but much gently this time.

Before Irie could say anything, the tiger grabbed the back of his neck, and he could feel his body tingling with the change. As Irie's body shrunk, his clothes changed along with him. Irie sighed at this, but that still didn't change the fact that he was being taken somewhere by a strange tiger.

Soon, they reached some doors. The tiger placed it's paw on what seemed like a scanner panel. The panel glowed, and the doors opened. When the tiger walked through with Irie in its mouth, the doors closed, with a robotic voice following. "Locks reengaged"

Irie knew that trying to get away now was pointless, because the tiger had him in its grasps, to do something, but Irie soon found out what the tiger was going to do.

The tiger brought Irie to what seemed to be the bed, placed Irie down, and nipped at Irie's neck. Irie once again felt the tingling, but instead of turning into his human form, his size only changed to that of an adult wolf.

As Irie was thinking about what happened, his attention was immediately brought to what the tiger was doing. The tiger had positioned itself over Irie, who then felt something near his rear.

'Please don't tell me he's going to-' Irie thought before the tiger entered him.

Irie yelped and tried to scramble away, but the tiger got hold of the back of his neck, and began to increase and decrease pressure on the hold.

Every time the pressure was increased, the tingling appeared and Irie began to feel more pleasured, but when the pressure decreased, the tingling went away and the pleasure faded.

As that happened, the tiger continued to thrust, and Irie soon was lost in the feeling, the thought that this was wrong soon dismissed.

So this continued on, and Irie was nearing closer to releasing, but in his attempt to release, he didn't notice the doors open and someone walking up to the bed, until they spoke.

"Now Ghost, although you are me, you are 'Ghost' now." Irie heard, and was then pulled from the tiger's hold.

The feeling of the tiger's length leaving him caused a gurgling noise to slip from Irie's throat. But that passed, and Irie regained his senses, only to see Byakuran smiling at him with a knowing look.

"I guess it's expected that another me would be able to make Shou-chan moan." Byakuran said. Irie tilted his now pup sized head in confusion. "Ghost is me, from a parallel world. So you don't need to feel bad that you were just taken by someone you 'didn't know'." Byakuran said.

That sentence didn't really help much, it just made Irie feel worse, because now he had to worry about his nightmare coming true, two Byakurans.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Yeah, ever since I found out that Ghost is another Byakuran, I thought, wouldn't Ghost have feelings for Irie also. I also thought, what would happen if the two Byakurans were in the same (bed)room with Irie.


	5. Releasing

Ryu- Yes, here is another chapter from me, and since some readers asked, a threesome will be produced, although it won't be apart of the story really. Anyway, this is basically the second half of my threesome upload, the first is in my other fiction, but they have nothing to do with each other except for there being threesomes.

**Echo54*7 – **Threesome has been granted, please enjoy, and yes, if you were Irie, two Byakuran(s) would be a nightmare.

**shizu Fumikari – **Threesome granted. This is actually a bonus, since originally, the threesome I was going to write was in the other fiction, but two is better than one, right.

**Laptop Newbie – **Yes, in my opinion, I believe that Byakuran sees Irie as his "perfect" world, so Byakuran wouldn't torture Irie, who may not resist sometimes either due to drugs, or exhaustion. Yes, when I type, I do read through it before I update, but because I am the one who wrote it, it may slip by me, and I kind of don't want my friends to read it for obvious reasons. As for the disease, I pretty much made sure that it makes sense, rather than have something confusing. Yes, I do update every week, unless something comes up.

* * *

**Releasing**

After that unfortunate episode with the other Byakuran, now known as "Ghost", Irie's stress levels were starting to become great.

Some of those things that were causing the stress was the food. Irie wasn't able to enjoy his favorite foods, well, he could, but the first part usually left him either gagging or throwing up. Another thing were the noise cues.

The building ran on a schedule, and most of the Chimeras involved had acute hearing, and Irie kept forgetting his ear plugs, but the most stress inducing thing was Byakuran, or should he say, the Byakuran(s).

At least one would be in the vicinity at the time. If Byakuran (of this world) was away, then Ghost would be stalking, er, following him around, with a strong stare that seemed like it was mentally stripping Irie of his clothes, and Irie assumed that was what Ghost really was doing with his stare.

Currently Irie was walking in the hallways, in his adult wolf form, and Ghost was not far behind, but the stare was not doing too much damage, as Irie's wolf form gave Irie the comfort that Ghost would not be able to mentally strip him, but Irie had the feeling that Ghost was thinking of something perverted.

Although Ghost did not have much of (this world's) Byakuran's personality, he did have the annoying parts. Like the part where Byakuran wants to know how Irie is doing, and that is pretty much what Ghost is doing right now.

That previous sentence is false, right now, Ghost has gotten really to Irie, and is doing something that Irie does not find comfortable.

When Irie turned his head, he saw Ghost sniffing his rear, this caused Irie to yelp and do a 180 and start barking.

While a normal person would only hear barking, a Chimera would hear something along the lines of "Why the heck are you smelling there!?"

Ghost said nothing, and then suddenly lunged at Irie's neck. It was not a killing lunge, but it still startled Irie, who had a slow reaction, and could not dodge as Ghost grabbed the back of his neck, and changing his form to that of the pup form.

Then Ghost began to walk toward Byakuran's room. How Irie knew, because Ghost's path followed the exact route the direction arrows (Byakuran had had them put on the walls for Irie) pointing to where Byakuran's room was.

When they got there, Byakuran was changing from his "ruler" clothes to his "casual" clothes, which were the clothes he used to wear as boss of Millefiore, before the world was dominated.

"Oh, Shou-chan, I was just about to find you." Byakuran said.

Ghost jostled Irie, to get Byakuran's attention, who did notice and took Irie from Ghost. Irie wasn't sure what Byakuran was doing, but quickly found out when Byakuran began to smell his rear. That pretty much set Irie off as he began to yip scratch, causing Byakuran to chuckle.

"Silly Shou-chan, didn't you know that your emotions are projected by the scent that comes from your rear, and judging by the scent, you are quite stressed." Byakuran said as Ghost changed to his human form. "I think we can fix that." Byakuran said in a tone that Irie did not like, and what more, Byakuran had said "we".

So Byakuran stripped his clothes off, and then stripped Irie after changing said person to their human form. Ghost had already been naked, a fact that worried Irie only slightly, not as much as what was happening now.

So Irie was position between the two Byakuran(s). Byakuran in front, and Ghost behind, who was currently lubricating his length.

Before Irie could so much as utter a word, Ghost plunged into Irie, causing Irie to shudder at both the pain from not being prepared, and from the pleasure that resulted from the nerves at his rear being stimulated.

As Irie panted from the onslaught of sensations, he suddenly found Byakuran's length in his mouth. Irie looked up at Byakuran.

"Now no biting, or I'll have to punish you." Byakuran said while smiling, which caused Irie to obey without protest.

As Irie received Ghost's length, and sucked on Byakuran's length, Byakuran grabbed Irie's ears and began to rub them, while whispering.

"There's no need to be so tense Shou-chan, just relax." Byakuran whispered as Ghost began to stroke Irie's own length, therefore increasing the pleasure.

Although the pace was slow, Irie was finding himself closer and closer to the edge, until he finally came into Ghost's hand, and being the same person, Byakuran and Ghost came at the same time afterwards.

Ghost spilled his essence into Irie, and Byakuran's essence spread in Irie's mouth. Irie was going to spit it out, but Byakuran slid his length out and closed Irie's mouth.

"Swallow it." Byakuran ordered as he petted Irie's ears. Irie obeyed and swallowed the substance, and Irie noted that it neither tasted good or bad. All it did was make Irie feel odd as it slid down his throat.

Once that was done, Irie collapsed on the bed that they were on and panted, but Byakuran didn't stop there, as Irie felt himself being lifted onto Byakuran's chest, and feeling something at his entrance.

"Shou-chan still seems stressed, so were going to be doing some more, relaxing." Byakuran said as he thrust up and into Irie entrance, which was already slick due to the lubrication and Ghost's semen.

Irie moaned, but could not struggle since the previous round had exhausted him. Ghost took this chance to work on Irie's exposed length, which was beginning to become erect. Ghost took all of Irie in, and began to massage Irie's testicles.

As Irie could do nothing but receive the treatment, he merely waited with a fogged mind, but Irie could vaguely hear Byakuran's heart beating in the chest that Irie's back was resting against.

Ghost's hands seemed like magic as Irie could feel every touch, and Byakuran was able to hit that spot, even while in his current position. Everything felt so foreign, but nice at the same time.

Now Irie wasn't sure was was happening as he arched his back and came into Ghost's mouth, who greedily drank all of Irie's essence. Then Byakuran also came into Irie, leaving his warm essence flowing in Irie.

Now Irie was really tired, his eye lids felt very heavy, and his body, both hot from the treatments, and cold from the cooling sweat.

"I guess Shou-chan is relaxed enough, let's let him sleep." Byakuran said as he got dressed and left, followed by a now tiger Ghost.

Irie didn't hear what Byakuran had said, he was already asleep.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. This chapter was a bit hard to write, as this is more closely to the manga/Anime, and all I saw of Ghost was basically an emotionless person, up to the point where Ghost faces off against Tsuna, so keeping things in character was pretty much hard.


	6. Attack

Ryu- Here is yet another chapter from me. Please enjoy. (And sorry for it being late, blame writers block.)

**Echo54*7 – **I'm glad that you liked the threesome.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yes, Byakuran is a very interesting person, and I kind of hope he appears again in the manga, now that the future arc is done.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Hm, I was wondering where you went, anyway, it's fine. Yes, Byakuran wants to be very "helpful". As for Uni, I was actually expecting her to live, but I guess it makes my fiction slightly closer to the real storyline, and the lemons, yes, I have improved, mainly because I've done a lot already.

* * *

**Attack**

It had been some weeks ever since Irie had been brought to where ever he was now. So now he knew his way around, well, just only to the rooms he was allowed to go.

Those rooms being the kitchen, the "feeding" room, Ghost's room, some other minor rooms, and of course, Byakuran's room.

As for the other rooms, they were off limits, and Irie had the feeling why. Every now and then, Irie would catch a whiff of something pleasant, and whenever that happened, Irie bolted out of there to somewhere far, because if he smelled something nice, it would turn to something bad in a matter of minutes.

But today was different, the pleasant smell had gotten Irie ready to run away, a voice caught Irie's attention. Irie debated whether or not to investigate and risk smelling and/or seeing gore and flesh, the tone and sound of the voice made Irie go look anyway, with the assurance that the smell would last a few minutes before changing, enough time to look, and then run.

So, as Irie walked closer to the sound of the voice, the voice got louder and louder, and judging by the tone, the owner of the voice was in pain, how much pain, Irie didn't want to think about it. All Irie thought about was how familiar the voice was, and Irie found out why.

The owner of the voice was Gamma, who wasn't looking too good. Blood was trickling down from his head, and his split lip. There were multiple claw marks on his back and torso.

Gamma was forced to kneel in front of Byakuran, who was currently sitting on his throne.

"Mah, Gamma seems to have great endurance, but that's not what's interesting. It seems Chimera isn't affecting you, why is that?" Byakuran said.

"Because the Chimera has been captured and killed." Gamma said, and that was all he could say before Byakuran snapped his fingers, and the Chimera in the room lunged and tore at Gamma.

At that moment Irie's normal senses kicked in, and Irie was overcome by his senses of his sight, smell, and hearing.

But Irie was only exposed to the scene by mere minutes as two hands covered his eyes and nose, and then proceeded to drag Irie away.

But after arriving at Byakuran's room, Irie was still shock, and Ghost, who had been the one to cover Irie's eyes and nose, couldn't think of what to do, though, he didn't have to when Byakuran came through the doors.

Byakuran was smiling, until he saw the state that Irie was in, and frowned. "What's wrong?" Byakuran said.

"Throne room. Execution." Ghost said.

At this, Byakuran's eyes widened only slightly. "Well, we're going to fix that." Byakuran said as he sat down on the bed where Irie was, and reached out to stroke Irie's cheek, only to have his hand slapped away.

Byakuran looked at Irie, who did not have a calm expression. "That's what you do everyday. You kill them?!" Irie shouted. "I don't even know why I haven't at least tried to esc-" Irie said before Byakuran crashed his lips onto Irie's own.

Irie tried to back away, but then Ghost was behind him, restraining him. There, Byakuran slid his hand up Irie's shirt, and put his knee in between Irie's legs.

Irie moaned as Byakuran began to touch his nipples, and then thrust against Byakuran's knee, causing the owner of the knee to smile against Irie's lips.

Byakuran's free hand went to Irie's pants and undid them, and just as Byakuran was about to take hold of Irie's length, alarms sounded. Halting all actions.

Byakuran pulled away from Irie and frowned again. "Ghost, come with me. Shou-chan stay here." Byakuran said as he left with the tiger Ghost following behind.

Irie took the time to fix his clothes and think over what just happened. He was both embarrassed and angry with himself. Irie cursed his instincts, and was about to get up, when there was a large explosion.

Despite Byakuran's order, Irie left the room, to see the hallway even worse than before. There were larger claw marks, and Irie could detect the trace of blood. Both from seeing it and smelling it.

Suddenly, there was another explosion, really close to where Irie was, followed by growling and roars. From Irie's experience so far, the Chimeras attacked anyone they considered weak, or below their section of the food pyramid.

So Irie took no chances and began to run in the opposite direction, unfortunately, it was toward the part of the building he was unfamiliar with. So Irie just relied on his intuition to guide him somewhere safe, problem was, his intuition was, how should he say this, oh yes, his intuition sucked as he ran into a dead end.

Irie made to backtrack, but Irie's wolf ears picked up a low grumble before he was tackled. Irie fell face first into the floor, but was then flipped onto his back to see a lion. Irie closed his eyes and waited for the lion to rip out his throat, but it never came, only a voice of someone very familiar.

"Irie-kun?"

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, sorry for it being late, but I had writers block, and debated on whether or not to go through with this, but as you can see, I did. Hopefully next week I'll have something better.


	7. Infected

Ryu- Well, here's another chapter from me, I hope you enjoy.

**shizu Fumikari – **Ah yes, the magic of timezones, and as for Byakuran, he recently moved up on my list of favorite characters. Hopefully maybe his younger self will appear, maybe at the inheritance ceremony. As for the lion, you'll see.

**-xShiroi-chan – **You'll see who the lion is. As for Byakuran, well, it's just who he is.

**Laptop Newbie – **With my fictions, I take certain things into account. Like Irie's lack of thoughts, when someone is really occupied by something, they don't tend to think much of anything else. As for Irie's lack of concern for his allies, there's more to Chimera than meets the eye, and don't worry, helpful (as in pointing out flaws, errors, etc) criticism is welcomed.

* * *

**Infected**

Irie opened his eyes, to stare back into soft brown eyes, eyes of none other than Tsuna. Irie's eyes widened as Tsuna got off of Irie.

"It is you. I thought you had died from Chimera." Tsuna said as he embraced Irie slightly.

"It turns out I had some resistance to the virus, but besides that. What happened while I was gone, and why are you here?" Irie said.

After Irie said that, the smile on Tsuna's face went away. "A lot of things happened after you, left, but we'll get to that later, I'm currently trying to find Gamma, he was captured by Byakuran's underlings." Tsuna said.

Irie's face turned grim, and then he collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach. "Y-you're here to save, Gamma?" Irie said.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Tsuna said as he knelt down.

"You should have come sooner, Gamma was, _executed._" Irie said, whispering the last word.

There was silence, the only noise being the alarms, and far off roars of the Chimera. Then Tsuna broke the silence.

"But it wasn't all for nothing. We found you, and the serum can't be analyzed after hours of being injected into the body." Tsuna said. Before Irie could ask what the "serum" was, there was an explosion, followed by roars and growls that were getting closer. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Tsuna said as he changed back into his lion form.

Irie nodded and changed into his adult wolf form, only surprising Tsuna a little, but didn't say anything as Tsuna took off in the direction of the exit, followed by Irie.

As they ran, many Chimera were appearing, but it seems Tsuna was prepared for them, as Tsuna flicked his collar, which Irie just noticed, and one of Tsuna's pills flew into the air. Tsuna jumped and swallowed the pill, and the familiar sky flames erupted on Tsuna's head.

Then flames erupted on all of Tsuna's paws. The back paws had small flames, but the front, which seemed to be gloved, were intense.

Immediately, the Chimeras were taken care of, and soon the exit was in sight, but a iron door was steadily coming down. Not wanting to risk Irie getting trapped, Tsuna intensified his flames and tore threw the door.

The shredded and melted door was then thrown aside, allowing the two to leave, but the hard part was soon to come.

Byakuran's Control Room

"Byakuran-sama, two Chimeras are leaving the premises. One lion, the other a red wolf."

This caused Byakuran to frown, but then a smile slowly replaced the frown. "Maa, Shou-chan is being cruel, but I guess it's to be expected. You, prepare the booster, and you, prepare for capture." Byakuran said as he pointed to two scientists.

They obeyed while Byakuran turned to Kikyo. "Since you have the best aim, you'll fire the booster at Shou-chan." Byakuran said.

Kikyo bowed while saying "As you wish."

With Tsuna and Irie

As they ran, Irie could see two chimeras up ahead, but unlike Byakuran's Chimeras, they weren't acting savage, and Irie knew that they were Tsuna's guardians, but before Irie could breathe a sigh of relief, he heard a whizzing noise, which was followed by a sharp pain in his back leg.

Irie yelped and fell to the ground as pain suddenly flared from where he originally felt the pain.

Irie's pain alerted Tsuna, who stopped and turned to Irie, beginning to give short rumbles, translating to "Irie-kun, what's wrong?"

Irie either didn't hear, or couldn't as his body began to twitch and jerk violently. This worried Tsuna, but then Tsuna's worries grew worse as his senses picked up the sound of engines coming in their direction.

As for the chimeras that were not Byakuran's, they were worried by Tsuna's halt, and also wondering who the other Chimera was.

"_Tenth! What's wrong!?"_ The cat chimera meowed out.

"_It's Irie-kun."_ Tsuna rumbled.

"_Irie!" _The other chimera said in surprise.

"There's no point in worrying about who it is, what's important is what happened." Tsuna said as he changed into his human form and inspected Irie's shaking wolf form. A dart protruding from Irie's hind leg caught Tsuna's attention.

"That dart seems to be the cause." Yamamoto said as he changed to his human form.

"Well what else could it be baseball-freak!" Gokudera said with his now human voice.

"Guys, we can't fight, lets just hurry back to base, then we'll worry about the dart." Tsuna said, and the two nodded. "Good, now we need to find a way to carry Irie, before Gokudera's mines run out." Tsuna said as explosion were heard in the distance.

"Why not shrink him. Pups only weigh about seven pounds." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna nodded and flicked his collar again. This time a small vial came out. Tsuna then poured out the contents on Irie's nose, then changed into his lion form and lightly nipped at Irie's neck. The results were immediate as Irie's size changed to that of a pup.

"At least Giannini's invention worked this time." Gokudera said before changing, followed by Yamamoto.

The three nodded, and then ran off into the trees, making sure to cover their scent with other substances from their collars.

Control Room

"S-sir, targets have disappeared."

"Then lets hope that booster works, otherwise the chimeras will have extra meat." Byakuran said, causing the scientist to shiver.

"How will we know if the booster works, Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo said.

"When Shou-chan comes running back to me." Byakuran said while smiling.

Back with Tsuna and the others

After some hours of running, the three, sans Irie who was now panting heavily despite not running, looked around.

"_Is it clear?"_ Gokudera meowed.

"_Yeah."_ Yamamoto barked as his dog ears swiveled around.

So with the okay, Gokudera lifted a manhole cover and a putrid smell drifted from the hole. Everyone, except Irie changed to their human forms, put on surgical masks, and jumped in, Yamamoto being last and putting the cover back on.

Even in pain, Irie gagged from the smell, alerting Tsuna who was currently holding him.

"Don't worry, once we get to base, the smell will be gone and we'll figure out what happened." Tsuna said.

Although Tsuna was not whispering and the sewer echoed Tsuna's voice, Irie did not hear Tsuna's voice, but someone else's.

_Shou-chan, come back to me and I'll make the pain go away...... come back to me and I'll make the smell go away...... come to my voice and you'll be happy....._

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Fever

Ryu- Well, here is another chapter, a little late (for people in my section of the world) cause of Anime Boston, and stuff. So since I didn't give much of a warning, and mainly cause I'm tired, this chapter will be short, while the next will be longer, and I'm pretty sure this fiction will end soon, cause I'm starting to move onto a new pairing, one that sprouted after I read the recent chapter. Although, it's not fully grown into something, but it's still growing.

**I.A.A.N – **I have continued.

**Echo54*7 – **It depends on the perspective.

**shizu Fumikari – **You will know what it is later, as for the booster, only to those infected with Chimera may have it.

**Laptop Newbie – **Everyone has their preferences.

* * *

**Fever**

After some an agonizing amount of time walking along the walkway of the sewage tunnel, the group reached yet another manhole cover, one that seemed be be fairly new, and mainly covered by other things to hide it.

"Finally we made it." Gokudera said as Yamamoto took out a ring, and a blue flame was emitted at the top. Yamamoto inserted the ring into a small slot, and once the ring was taken out, it shattered.

The results were immediate as a sort of whooshing sound was heard, and then the manhole cover seemed to pop out of the ground, followed by a gust of air flowing from the now unsealed hole.

Once again, the manhole was lifted and everyone jumped down into it, with the hole covered right after, but this time, instead of sewage, it was a room with a large metal door.

This time, Tsuna stepped forward, and after handing Irie to Yamamoto, placed his bare hand on a small panel next to the door. Once Tsuna's hand made contact, there's was a small amount of light from the panel, then a ding was heard, followed by numerous beeping and machinery sounds.

The doors opened, and every, sans Irie, had to cover their eyes as light flooded into the room. Once they got used to the light, they walked through, and the door closed after them.

The scene before them was quite innocent, there were small buildings of metal, with children playing and adults watching, but there was something significant, so of the children and adults had animal features, but were not suffering any pain, nor acting beastly.

Upon entering, one of the children, a horse type, noticed the group and trotted toward the group, her hooves clicking against the mix of soil and cement ground.

"Yay, you're back! Did you rescue Fox-kun?" The horse attributed girl said.

The three had grim faces, but they hid them. Only the adults noticed, but they didn't say anything, only nodded.

"Ah, he had to go somewhere, but he's safe now." Yamamoto said.

"Oh." The girl said, and then she noticed Irie, in his pup form. "Oh, a new friend, does he need the counter?" The girl asked.

"Not this one." Tsuna said.

"Then what's wrong?" The girl asked.

"We're going to find out." Tsuna said.

"Oh, okay then." The girl said, then trotted back to her friends.

"How are we going to find out?" Yamamoto asked.

"By scanning what was in the dart, idiot!" Gokudera said.

"Let's not yell, we don't want to worry anyone." Tsuna said as they headed toward the largest of the buildings.

This particular building was large, because it housed the majority of the hidden town's technology. It also served as a infirmary for those who were just coming in, but the destination Tsuna was headed for was not the infirmary, but the lab.

"Why can't we use the counter serum?" Yamamoto asked as they approached the door.

"Because when I met up with Irie, he didn't seem to suffer and pain, or looked less than human. The counter serum mainly stops the process and heals the body only a little, with some side effects. Irie's condition, before being hit with that dart, was almost exactly like ours." Tsuna said as they entered the lab.

But as all of this was going on, Irie was only able to take in only a fraction of what he was supposed to be able to take in.

Irie's POV

Although he was in great pain, he was still able to make choices. Those choices would either sleep, or stay awake and endure it all.

None of these choices were any good at all, that is because, when he was awake, not only was there pain, but he could hear Byakuran's voice, despite not seeing or smelling Byakuran, and when he was asleep, he didn't know what to think.

If he slept, he would hear and see Byakuran, and with the right "dream", he could also feel all of Byakuran's touches and caresses.

Irie would rather have endured the pain, because it distracted him from the voice, but he couldn't stay awake, as the pain would be too much and knock him out. So there wasn't much Irie could do.

All Irie could do was wait and let Tsuna help. The most that Irie knew was that he had been taken to some secret hidden place, a safe haven for those that could make it, but that was all he could make out before he blacked out again.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Will be longer next week, just too tired.


	9. Antidote

Ryu- It is me again, here with a longer chapter, and the start towards the end. In any case, next week I will not update, cause my mom has her high school reunion, so I have to go with her. I may or may not make the next chapter the last, because without Irie or Byakuran, my inspiration tanks become depleted for their pairing.

**I.A.A.N – **Thanks for your encouragement.

**shizu Fumikari – **I usually only take breaks for good reasons, but being tired isn't really one of them. As for Enma, I will need more information before I start a fiction with him.

* * *

**Antidote**

It was red, and was hot. The pain was overwhelming, and it felt like days since since Irie had last felt any pleasure, any form of comfort, but in the red haze, not days, but mere hours had past.

Though shorter in time, a lot of data and results had been gained, which could help the world as a whole.

But Irie didn't know that, all he knew now was pain, and the comforting sound of Byakuran's voice, of smooth and kind words, making the pain a little more bearable, but as Irie became more comfortable with Byakuran's voice, did those words take a turn.

No longer comforting Irie, the words were now giving encouragements. It would have been okay, had the encouragements not gone against what Tsuna and the others wanted.

Byakuran's encouragements went from "Come back to me, and you'll be happy" to the extreme of "Kill those who don't us together, they don't understand our love", but just as quick as those words passed through Irie's ears clearly and smooth, did they become faded, and rough, until nothing was heard.

Everything became dark, black as the night sky without stars. The red haze just a mere memory now, and the pain just a low throb every now and then. The heat felt more like a cool ocean breeze, which helped to calm Irie down, and open his eyes.

It was bright, and it was white. Quite the opposite of what Irie had just seen previously, and quite possible made Irie feel worse off than he actually is, but Irie was brought out of turmoil, by a soft voice, not like the voice Irie had kept hearing.

"Irie-kun?"

At his name, Irie slowly turned his head to the side, to see the worried face of Tsuna, who looked as if he had gone back to Byakuran's headquarters again, and was almost killed.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I thought you died." Tsuna said as his worried expression faded away, but Tsuna's words weren't what had made Irie's eyes widen in shock.

The room they were in was completely ravaged. There were large claw marks everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling, it was as if a high level Chimera had been let loose in here while he was out, but as Irie was lifting a hand to rub his eyes, did Irie also notice something else.

There was blood at the tip of his fingers, and what more, as Irie's eyes trailed down his arm and then to his body, he saw that chains enforced by thunder attribute flames, restrained most of his body, which on another note, was barely covered by the now shredded uniform he was wearing.

Upon noticing that Irie's attention was directed at the chains, Tsuna spoke. "Um, I'll tell you later, once we check you over and give you new clothes."

Irie only nodded, as he found that he could not use his voice, because his throat felt very raw, which only confused Irie even more.

So, Irie was unchained and then brought to some showers that were probably for the scientists, from what Irie saw as he walked, to get refreshed and head back to work.

Another thing that Irie noted was that every time he lifted his hand or jerked suddenly, anyone around him when it happened, would flinch, almost as if they thought he was going to bite their head off, only when Irie was told what happened, did he understand.

After receiving his check up, (and finding out that there were numerous cuts, bruises, and other injuries on his body that were not there hours before), Irie was taken to what seemed like a briefing room, where most of Tsuna's guardians were, and they too were sporting injuries similar to Tsuna's own injuries.

"What happened?" Irie asked, which caused everyone to exchange glances.

"You mean you don't remember?" Yamamoto said.

"How could I remember something when I was unconscious?" Irie said, and again, glances were exchanged.

"I think you should see the security video." Tsuna said as he pushed a button, and the large screen that was in the room came to life.

Once again, Irie's eyes widened as he saw a monster, no, himself lashing about. This "Irie's" eyes were a deep blood red, and there was no sign of humanity within those eyes, or within its actions.

First, this, beast, tried breaking down the door in its current state. It did everything it could from clawing to tackling, but when that wasn't enough, the beast changed. Hair, or in this case, fur began to grow quickly everywhere, and its whole body began to grow and morph.

Unlike the change Irie was used to, where his body would glow with dying will flames and then change, this process was different, it was more violent, and much gruesome.

The result was also drastically different, instead of looking like a very large wolf, the beast ended up looking more like a werewolf.

Once the transformation was complete, the beast lunged at the door, successfully bringing it down and then running out.

The screen changes view, showing numerous people trying to stop this beast, trying to stop him, only to get taken out. Once all the people were "taken out"", either dead of alive, the beast began to run again.

This time the screen changed to what seemed like the entrance to the building, where Tsuna and his guardians were waiting, either in their human forms, or their chimera forms.

Of course, a battle ensued, a very bloody battle, and from what Irie could tell, they were holding back, from what, Irie couldn't tell.

The video ended with those same chains that Irie awoke to, suddenly appearing and wrapping around the beast that was him.

There, the video ended, and Irie found himself stunned, not able to comprehend what was just showed to him. It was like watching a horror movie, actually, from what happened, it was a horror movie.

"Can you tell us, what happened, in your view?" Tsuna said.

Irie sighed, but nonetheless, he told what had happened, well, he more or less told then what he had been "dreaming" about, but once Irie finished talking, Irie found out that those dreams were in fact not dreams, but something else entirely.

"So thats how that bastard gets control of them so easily. Make them insane, and the only thing they recognize is his voice." Gokudera said.

"At least we have the antidote now." Yamamoto said with a slight laugh.

It took seconds for Irie to process what Yamamoto had just said. "What, you did! When?!" Irie said.

"After we scanned the dart that hit you, and after we figured out what was happening to your body after getting a sample of your blood." Tsuna said.

"Oh, but, why haven't you used it yet?" Irie said.

"We did." Tsuna said.

"But I still look like I did before I got hit by the dart." Irie said, while tugging at his wolf ears.

"We didn't want to risk and overdose. From what the data said, the dart contained some sort of booster, and the antidote can only do some much before the body can no longer take the strain." Tsuna said.

"I see, but how will you get it to the other Chimeras, I mean, not all of them will be restrained like I had been." Irie said.

"We've already figured that out, all we have to do is-" Tsuna said before an alarm cut him off, and then an explosion followed after. "I guess we have time to test it out." Tsuna said.

"Wait, you haven't tested it?!" Irie said.

"No." Tsuna said.

"What if it doesn't work!?" Irie shouted as Tsuna and his guardians began to run out of the room.

"If it worked on you, then it should work on everyone else." Tsuna said before the door closed, leaving Irie alone in the room, but not for long.

Before Irie could get up, the screen came back to life, with a live image of Tsuna.

"Everyone please head to the emergency shelters until further notice. This is not a drill, Byakuran has found the haven." At that, and explosion occurred, and the screen became black once more.

Then it occurred to Irie, he was still wearing Byakuran's collar.

* * *

-TBC-

Ryu- And the end is drawing near, but do not fear, there will be a good ending.


	10. Rebirth

Ryu- Okay, this fiction was supposed to have been finished weeks ago, but apparently my computer didn't think so. It broke, so it took time for it to be fixed, and stuff. Why didn't I write a AN, well because I don't like using them, and why didn't I just use another computer, well, if you read all the way to the end, you'll see why.

And this chapter may not be very satisfying because I am trying to redo the chapter I did before (It was gone along with some other stuff when I turned on my computer after getting it back). Let's just say, replicating and remembering a chapter I did before isn't easy.

**I.A.A.N – **Yes I have continued, albeit a bit late.

**Yamihanao – **The virus can do many things, with good and/or bad effects.

**Yukirimi – **I'm glad you like my fictions, and sorry if this was late.

* * *

**Rebirth**

The first thing that occurred in Irie's mind was to take the collar off, but that was easier said than done. The collar, it seemed, was not what it seemed to be. At the instant of touching it, indigo flames suddenly flared, but just as quick as they came, they faded away, leaving a not so normal collar.

This collar, although not really bulky, had some sophisticated technology. One of which Irie easily recognized, which was a tracking device. Now Irie knew that it had been useless from the start, this tracking device not only gave location, but recorded direction and movement.

Now all Irie was worried about was if someone was still using it, even though the haven had already been found. His worries were made true when a sudden explosion erupted from the far side of the room, and a familiar voice reached Irie's ears.

"So this is where Shou-chan has been." Byakuran said as he walked out of the smoke and dust.

Now Irie only had two options, the first, was to escape out of the door, but that wasn't possible because that would mean going past Byakuran, who was between him and the door. The second option wasn't that great either. The second option was to fight, but Irie wasn't sure if he could do that.

But the choice was made by Byakuran, who sent a projectile at the door, effectively destroying and blocking it. So, before Byakuran had the time to turn around, Irie charged and concentrated on changing.

If Tsuna said that not all of him had been cured, then there was still the chance that he could change into a wolf, hopefully an adult wolf.

Fortunately luck was on his side was his sun flames engulfed him and when they disappeared, a red wolf was left lunging at Byakuran.

Although Byakuran was startled, he quickly recovered and grabbed Irie by the throat, and immediately pinning Irie to the ground, effectively knocking the air out of Irie's lungs.

"Now now Shou-chan, don't be difficult. I came to rescue you." Byakuran said.

Irie growled in response, but immediately whimpered when Byakuran's nails changed to claws and began to dig into Irie's throat.

"I guess I'll have to come back for you later, once the sewer rats have been exterminated." Byakuran said as he let go of Irie, who made to lunge at Byakuran.

Unfortunately, Irie didn't see the metal spike until after it impaled his leg to the floor. Great pain immediately spread throughout Irie's body.

"Now stay here, and don't try to change, otherwise you might lose that leg, and I'd hate for that to happen." Byakuran said as he once again walked through the smoke and dust, leaving a whimpering Irie.

Irie couldn't tell where the spike had gone through, and trying to look only jostled his leg, which cause more pain to flare. Changing made it even worse, because wolf legs were shorter than human legs, so trying to change only made the wound bigger.

Now all Irie could do was wait, and listen to the screams and roars outside the room he was in. Then Irie realized something, Tsuna and the Guardians had just recently subdued him in his very beast form, and they probably weren't doing so good now.

Irie groaned, everything that was happening now was all his fault. Even before now, everything had been his fault.

A few more moments, and Irie growled (in the human sense, not the animal sense), forget the past, all that was important was the future, and so far, things weren't becoming so bright.

That was going to change, he had already seen too much blood, and most of it had been spilled due to Byakuran either directly, or indirectly. Now, all Irie wanted was a life that was somewhat peaceful.

So with a new determination, Irie let his sun flames flicker to life again, except this time, his flames were stronger and hotter than before. So the metal spike began to melt away, and since Irie's flames were stronger, he could slightly use his flames to push out the molten metal.

Minutes later, the spike, now a puddle of hot liquid metal, was pushed to the side, and Irie's now human leg was healed, that is, until Irie tried to use it. Pain shot up from Irie's leg, telling him that it was not ready to be used, so Irie changed again, and used his heightened sense of smell to find where everyone was.

Which wasn't too hard, seeing that every attack caused a sort of explosion. So Irie slowly made his way toward the explosions, and when he got there everything was reduced to rubble, but the good thing was that Byakuran's side was just as tired as Tsuna's side.

But there was one thing off about this, and that was the fact that Ghost was not present. That confused and worried Irie, but once Irie saw Tsuna's expression, Irie was only left with confusion.

For now, Irie decided to take cover in case someone decided to attack without restraint, and Irie choose the right time to do it, as Gokudera sent some dynamite toward Byakuran, but despite being tired, Byakuran was able to dodge.

"Hm, I think this has gone on long enough. I think it's time to be God again." Byakuran said as he snapped his fingers, and that cursed stone tablet was brought up by two of the Funeral Wreath members.

Here, Irie saw his chance. The Funeral Wreath members didn't seem to notice for some reason, but Irie just shrugged it off as luck, and just as Byakuran took off his ring, did Irie charge.

As Irie took hold of the ring with his jaws, Irie picked up the scent of something strange, but he didn't have time to think as he accidentally landed on his previously injured leg. So Irie skidded on the ground and accidentally swallowed the ring.

"Shou-chan, give my ring back, or I'll-" Byakuran said before he noticed that there was no ring in Irie's mouth. "What happened to my ring?" Byakuran said as he smiled as the air got colder.

This cause Irie to run/limp over to Tsuna, who spoke some encouraging words. "Don't worry, we used the antidote, and it worked. Now we have a small advantage over them, and thanks you, we have a greater advantage." Tsuna said.

"Not unless I get Shou-chan to come to me." Byakuran said.

"He already took the antidote." Tsuna said.

There was slight pause before Byakuran spoke. "Then we'll just have to send in our army." Byakuran said.

"Through the entrance?" Tsuna said.

"Yes" Byakuran said.

At this moment, Irie saw something in Tsuna's eyes, confidence. It was as if Tsuna knew what would happen next, and when Irie thought, as roars were heard in the distance, followed by a boom and sound of what seemed like steam, and Irie figured, Tsuna probably did know. (1)

* * *

Some years later (This might as well be an epilogue, or Omake)

It felt very hot, but not the bad kind of heat, the pleasant kind. This heat was followed by a warm tongue flickering and swirling around his-

Irie threw the covers off his bed to see his boxers ripped off and a very large white tiger sucking on his length.

"Byakuran! My length is not your mother's suckle!" Irie said as he batted the feisty tiger away.

Irie groaned, this was not what he had in mind when he took this tiger in.

_Flashback_

"_Did you find Byakuran?" Irie asked._

_Tsuna shook his head. "No, he disappeared after the last Chimera had been treated with the antidote." Irie's face fell. "But we did find something interesting." Tsuna said as he brought the basket he had been carrying, into view. "It's a tiger cub, we thought you might like it, and since not everyone was fully cured, you could probably pass it off as someone you know."_

"_Thanks." Irie said as he took the basket and looked inside._

_Truth was, Tsuna wasn't worried that Irie cared about Byakuran, the fact was, people who didn't even know Byakuran, also cared for Byakuran. Tsuna blamed the existence of Stockholm Syndrome. _(2)

"_What are you going to name it?" Tsuna asked._

_Irie debated the name in his mind, and came to a decision. "Byakuran." _

_Tsuna said nothing._

_End Flashback_

Irie sighed, ever since he took the tiger cub in, it kept going for his length, and he found it slightly weird, to an extent, but he shrugged it off and got ready to go to work.

Just as Irie was at the door, he turned to the naughty tiger. "Now don't you do anything while I'm gone." Irie said, and then shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut, the tiger sat there for a moment, and then was engulfed by and orange flame, a sky flame.

Once the flame disappeared, a person stood there, a very familiar person.

"Shou-chan didn't say anything about when he comes back."

-Night time-

Irie returned home after a long days work. That being, making sure that every living creature was treated with the antidote, now known as Chimera Slayer (thanks to Lambo). So Irie was very much glad to get home, and hoped Byakuran didn't do anything bad.

Once he unlocked his door, he could tell that nothing was broken, thanks to his wolf eyes. This Irie was thankful for, and he immediately went to bed, too tired to do anything.

Then only thing that Irie did was think about where Byakuran was, but since he had been with the tiger for around 3 years, enduring a spontaneous growth rate (to which Irie merely shrugged off as the after effects of Chimera), Irie concluded that Byakuran was in his bedroom, which turned out to be true, to a certain extent.

"Bya-Bya-Byakuran!" Irie shouted.

"Yes Shou-chan?" Byakuran said.

"You-You're supposed to be dead!" Irie said as he began to back away.

"Now who told you that?" Byakuran said as he walked quickly toward Irie.

Irie, who still held some fear began to run, unfortunately, due to the injury to his leg he received those years ago, he winced and fell toward the ground, but he was caught by Byakuran, and before Irie could react, he was thrown onto the bed, with Byakuran pouncing on his back right after.

Now all Irie could do was look at his headboard, which doubled as a mirror, and could tell this Byakuran was different. This Byakuran had tiger traits, such as the tail and ears.

"How?" Irie said.

"It was after the Vongola started capturing my subordinates, that I retreated to use my secret, and backup virus. It almost completely changed my DNA, but allowed me use of the Chimera abilities." Byakuran said as he began to remove clothes, both his and Irie's. (Byakuran is still in his battle worn clothing)

Irie began to struggle at this point, but Byakuran began to use the clothes to tie Irie up. First Byakuran flipped Irie over, and then tied each arm to the headboard. Once that was done, Byakuran had free reign.

"But why now?" Irie asked.

"It was because of the virus. I needed sun flames in order to change. Growing is something that does not require and flames." Byakuran said.

"But-" Irie said before being cut off.

"Every part of your body has dying will flames, and your essence has the most." Byakuran said as he took hold of Irie's length, causing said person to moan.

Now Irie understood why, but it was too late now. All Irie could do was wait.

"I've waited so long for this." Byakuran said as he licked his fingers and inserted them into Irie.

Irie moaned louder and made a vain attempt to break free, but Byakuran saw this and acted quickly, by removing his fingers and plunging in. This caused Irie to arch his back as Byakuran hummed in pleasure.

"You're so tight Shou-chan. Makes me glad to have waited so long." Byakuran said as he started to thrust.

Now Irie couldn't control his moaning, and moved in time with Byakuran's movements, instincts taking over, but Byakuran thought that his wasn't enough.

"Maybe I should make this tighter." Byakuran said, confusing Irie until he saw what Byakuran was doing.

Byakuran took his tail and promptly inserted it into Irie, making Irie's entrance even more filled. With this, Irie lost all control and released his essence, which Byakuran made sure to drink up, and after a few more thrusts, Byakuran spilled his essence into Irie, who now knew why he always became warm when Byakuran's essence flowed into him.

Now the only problem, was how to deal with Byakuran, no, Byakuran-san in the future. A future that Irie had wished to be quiet and nice.

-The End-

* * *

1. I dropped hints, but with my habit of making people "read in between the lines" or making people see underneath the truth, it maybe hard.

2. A sort of disorder a captive has after being freed. They will have a sort of emotional attachment to the one who held them captive.

Ryu- Well, sorry if it's a bit rushed, I have testings tomorrow, plus I really can't redo a chapter from memory, but I hoped you liked it.


End file.
